


Rise to Power

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Clash, Other, Rivalry, altered storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seraph feels a strange presence in the depths of the layers of the sun... and soon finds herself confronted with a strange being.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to Power

The sun was an eerie place indeed. Seraph was a bit intimidated by the sight of the dark labyrinth stretching in front of her, which she hadn't expected to find here. But then again, what had she expected in the first place? Something less plant-like? Something with more life inhabiting it? It was hard to tell. The solar data all over the place was beckoning her, to go deeper into the layers of the sun. But at the same time, she felt something unsettling. A dark force, a powerful pulsing, coming from somewhere in front of her.

Seraph bit her lower lip, resting her hand over her heart. Everyone was with her in her spirit, she knew that. She wasn't alone, and never again would be alone. Yet there was this unsettling feeling coming from the depths of the sun. It gave her a slightly anxious feeling, despite seeing the lotus flowers around her absorbing the data still flowing from Earth towards the dark sun.

It was no use. She had to press on, even though there was the risk that she would be caught up in a fight she actually didn't want to go through. She already had gone through so many struggles. It would have been nice to catch a rest, but it didn't look like it would happen any time soon. There was just too much which had remained unresolved, and that was exactly what was worrying her. Seraph had the knowledge that she was facing something utterly unbelievable engraved in her mind. And yet, yet it was tearing her between duty and fear of the unknown.

She gave herself a push, floating deeper into the sun. The walls, the ceiling and the ground seemed to be composed of intricately interwoven roots, of large leaves and blossoms, and then some lights floating about like lazy fireflies. And somewhere in the darkness ahead was an unknown force, which was beckoning Seraph closer, while at the same time warning her to not come too close.

"What are you trying to tell me, stranger?" Seraph murmured to herself, cocking her head to one side. She was undecided as to what to think of the strange force pulsing in the distance. There was something strangely melancholic about the pulsing force, about the way it wavered through the darkness around her. "I'm coming for you, don't you worry. I will be there for you."

Was it thankfulness or repulsion she felt there? It was hard to tell. It seemed as though the being waiting in the darkness was torn between two extremes. Between a creative and a destructive side. Like Seraph being a mixture of male and female, of two minds slowly becoming one, this other creature was a mix of two sides. But contrary to herself, this pitiful creature was unable to reconcile those two sides with one another.

Finding some kind of determination inside of her, she wandered forward, swallowing when she saw that the darkness wasn't quite receding. It rather seemed to stay in place, greeting her with a gateway to a strange world without light and without stars. Somewhere in this gloomy darkness, the pitiful, lonely creature had to be waiting for someone to come for him. Seraph felt sadness welling up inside of her. How awful did it have to be, to be concealed in this darkness for an indefinite time?

She slowly quickened her pace, despite the darkness coming closer. She knew that she would have to enter it at some point. When the darkness finally closed around her, Seraph briefly closed her eyes, and only opened them when she felt something against her skin. Cautiously, she ran her fingers across one of the walls. She opened her eyes, barely making out the corridor in gloomy, purple light. There was a door at the far end of the corridor, which looked as though someone had blasted a hole into one of the walls.

Beyond the darkness of that doorway, something shimmered. Seraph couldn't quite make it out in the darkness. It was just a dull shimmer, something blue and pulsating. It seemed to be alive, as it moved whenever Seraph made a move towards it. Maybe, it were her senses fooling her, but Seraph was pretty convinced that she wasn't just seeing things. There was something beyond that dark door which was waiting for her. Maybe lurking and out for a fight? It was hard to tell. Nothing hostile came off that being. Only a deep, thrumming power, which resonated with something inside of Seraph.

"Hello?" Her sudden call seemed to startle the being. Seraph noticed a more erratic moment, as though she had made the other being jump. She caught a glance at what she believed to be a pair of gray eyes. "Please, I'm not here to harm you. I only have come to make sure that everything is alright."

But Seraph wasn't so sure about that herself. She had the odd feeling that she and that being in the darkness were opponents. Not exactly enemies, but still opponents. In what respect was impossible for her to determine, but it still was that certain vibe that she wouldn't simply be able to form a strong friendship with that blue pulsing being. No, there was something which would put her at odds with the other, something that would make it hard for her to get through to this stranger. It still didn't repel her. She had to go on regardless of what would happen, to make sure that humanity wouldn't just be cast aside.

"Please, don't be afraid." She smiled, even though she was pretty sure it would go unnoticed in this thick darkness. "I am here to help. I know how it feels like when you're lonely. I want to make sure that you will never have to endure this feeling again. Will you believe me?"

Uncertainty was coming from this being. She felt it like a soft wave coming her way, and she lifted one hand, to create a small flame, and to see in this darkness. To her amazement, the flame changed its color, from the deep, pulsing orange she was accustomed to, to a pale blue, which lit up the area much more effectively than the warm, orange flame. It was barely enough to cast light on the legs of the other being. A human, at first glance. But there were odd markings running along his shins. Deep black, with a blue rim. That had been the blue light she had seen in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Seraph had whispered the question more than spoken it aloud. "And what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, right?"

The lines flickered, and where she supposed was the head of the other, she could make out a faint movement. She was pretty sure that the other had shook his head. She still came a little closer, now making out the hands, forearms, and the short pants the other was wearing. Again, those strange lines were covering the visible skin, the blue and black pulsating and seeming to crawl across the other's body, without any visible movement. It was both a sensation and a sight, a confusing blend of several impressions.

A whispering came from the darkness, of strange voices, blurred and barely understandable. _Hitoshura. Demi-fiend. Hitoshura. Demi-fiend._ Seraph blinked, the words stirring something inside of her. It was fear, and then again slight anger, as well as astonishment, and even happiness. What was that being that it would trigger so many contradicting sensations inside of her?

"I feel like I know you." More came into the light. The other's chest, which was riddled with even more of the strange lines and blue pulsing light. "Like from another life I lived before." The bottom half of his face came into sight, an expressionless mouth with a dark bottom lip and a pale upper lip. "But I can't tell for sure." Finally, the other was completely in the light, though his eyes still were closed, his face expressionless and barely seeming human beneath the black markings. "So, you need to tell me what I am missing. Did we meet in another life?"

Slowly, the other's pale gray eyes opened, and their looks met. Seraph swallowed , a strange heat spreading in her body momentarily. The other remained unreadable, unmoving. Like a statue he sat there, and only the occasional blinking gave away that this was, in fact, a humanoid being. A living being. Someone with a pulsing heart and a soul. But then again, Seraph wasn't so sure about the nature of this being. Something about him seemed menacing. She could feel that there was much power inside of this body, so much in fact that it was barely contained by his skin. A little more, and he would have simply burst into a pure rage of power, of that she was convinced. He seemed to be lusting for a fight, seeing that the entire layer was apparently completely devoid of any demons. How odd indeed.

Seraph flinched as she suddenly found herself sprawled out on the ground, the stranger right above her. No, not a stranger. Hitoshura. The demi-fiend. The herald of the blackening sun. The leader of the many demons who would seek to destroy one world after the other, to make it only inhabitable by their own kind. He was no longer human. He had traded his human heart for that of a demon.

"Why?" she whispered, trying to ignore the feeling of his hands trailing along her sides. "Why did you do that? Why did you kill the light of a world, and seek to destroy even more?"

There were no words coming from him. Maybe, she pondered, this was his curse. The inability to speak his mind, the inability to speak in an understandable language. And yet, the feelings coming over her told her enough. Seraph flinched when she felt his mouth on hers, how heated it was, and how his tongue pushed easily between her lips and into her mouth, toying with hers. Tempting, so tempting... so very tempting to just submit to him and forget everything else.

"Stop..." It was a weak whisper, one without conviction. It would be so easy to let go of all the struggles, to let go of duty and power. "I need to go to see God..."

Again, a deep kiss, one robbing her of her right mind. Seraph whimpered into it, but it was a whimper of pure lust, not one of defeat or protest. She wrapped her arms around him, shuddering at those touches. So easy to get lost ... so easy indeed...

"Take your hands off her!" The sudden roar tore her back to reality, and just in time to watch Heat rip the demi-fiend away from her and crash him into a wall. The blue lines suddenly flared red, the state of relative tranquility gone. Seraph got back up, scolding herself for having gotten carried away like that. Argilla and Gale had caught up with them, too, and they all were looking rather hostile towards Hitoshura. With good reason. The demi-fiend was ready to take on all of them in a fight.

Seraph sighed, then clenched her fists in determination. She would not lose to this demon. She would not lose to the one bearing the sin of destroying the light of a world which should have been reborn. And for that, she would go to about any lengths imaginable.


End file.
